Stalker
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Another one-shot that fits into the Personal Goals story arc, but can be read as a stand-alone. Title says it all


**Author's Note: Another one-shot from the Personal Goals story arc that _can_ be read as a stand alone - although there _are_ references to previous fics, albeit fleeting, unlike my other fics. Enjoy!**

Barry locked the door to his apartment and sifted through his mail. One letter struck him as strange, even before he opened it. Scanning the contents, he grew tense, expression uneasy. He fished his phone from his pocket and dialled Len.

"Hey Scarlet," he answered on the first ring.

"Any chance I can come over?"

"We'd have company," Len warned.

"That's fine."

"All right," Len murmured slowly. "See you soon Scarlet."

Barry shoved his phone back in his pocket as he packed a bag, and let himself out of his apartment at a normal pace, careful to lock everything properly as he left. He hailed a taxi outside the building, and had it drop him off at the park a short distance from the Snart/Rory residence. He waited there until the taxi disappeared, ensured no one was around, then sped to Len's.

He knocked and Mick opened the door. "You were longer than I expected," he murmured as greeting.

"Took a taxi," he answered as Mick gestured for him to enter.

"Barry's upset," he announced as the pair entered the living room where the Snart siblings sat, Len on the sofa and Lisa on an armchair.

Barry dropped his bag by the sofa and crawled onto Len's lap, cuddling as close as possible. Len wrapped his arms around him, gently stroking his back. "What's wrong Scarlet?"

"I got a letter," he murmured against Len's chest. "It's at the top in my bag."

Lisa retrieved it, and Mick read it over her shoulder. She silently seethed. "You need to read this," he stated with his usual aplomb.

Len released one arm to take the letter from his sister. He scanned the contents quickly. "Please tell me you didn't believe any of this tripe?" he asked in a calm tone. Barry shook his head. "Didn't you say CSIs don't get stalkers?"

"It's never happened before," he huffed.

"You all right?"

"Creeped out. It was in with the rest of my mail even though it was hand delivered. Which means at the very least they got into my building." He shuddered. "I just couldn't stay there. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Len answered easily. "Would you sooner have Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza?" Barry replied, a hint of a question in his voice.

"Pizza it is," Len replied, glancing at Mick. "Come on Scarlet," he urged, helping the Speedster to his feet and guiding him to his bedroom. "I know how to make you feel better," he murmured as he closed the door behind them.

"Oh?" Barry asked in a quiet voice.

"We're going to have a shower," Len stated, smiling when Barry perked up. He helped the Speedster strip off his clothes, and quickly removed his own, ushering Barry into the shower in the en suite. He settled behind the Speedster, ensuring Barry got most of the hot stream of water and worked up a lather in his hands. He pressed his hands against the base of Barry's neck and set about massaging out his tension. Barry moaned. "Feeling a little better?"

"Yes," Barry moaned.

"Good. This is about _you_ Scarlet. We'll do whatever you need." Barry rocked his ass against Len's cock. "So you need that," Len said breathily.

After another rock, Barry turned and knelt at the thief's feet. Len braced his hands on the tile, content to let Barry do whatever he wanted. He moaned as Barry sucked his cock, eagerly focussing his attention on bringing Len as much pleasure as possible.

"Barry," Len moaned as he came, shivering when Barry swallowed. "You have the most tempting mouth Scarlet," he murmured earnestly.

Barry rose and returned to his previous position, pressing himself back against Len. "What do you need Scarlet." He asked, wrapping his arms around Barry tenderly.

"I need you to get me out of my own head," Barry replied with a hint of desperation.

"I can do that," Len murmured, trailing his fingers teasingly over the Speedster's torso. "Do you want me inside you?" he drawled.

"Yes," Barry moaned.

"Do you need some relief first? Want me to wrap my sinful fingers around your cock?"

" _Please_."

Len did just that, stroking Barry's shaft with teasingly light touches, while he slipped a finger into his Speedster's hole. He wanted him prepped – preferably before he came. Barry moaned softly. "That's it Scarlet," he murmured as he tightened his grip, inserting another finger. "Let me hear you. There's just you and me, don't hold back."

Barry moaned again, louder, as Len scissored his fingers. "Len," he moaned, a hint of a whine in his voice.

"I know Scarlet," Len breathed, tightening his fingers until he was at his normal pressure. "I know how much you need," he continued as he inserted a third finger. "And how much you need me."

"So much," Barry gasped a moment before Len swiped his thumb over the head and stretched his fingers. Barry keened.

"Then cum Scarlet," he drawled and Barry did with a cry.

Len lathered his cock. "Do you want my cock inside you Scarlet?"

"Yes!"

With a smile, Len removed his fingers and slowly thrust his cock into the brunet, only a split second between the two.

"Len," Barry moaned, fingers clutching the thief.

"This is about you Scarlet," Len murmured as he buried himself to the hilt. "Do you want hard and fast, or slow and gentle? Maybe both?"

"Hard," Barry panted.

"Okay then," Len murmured and had Barry shift until he was pressed against the wall of the shower, the heat of his body contrasted with the coolness of the tiles enough to make him shiver. "This okay?"

"Please Len, fuck me," Barry begged.

Len dipped his head and sucked the side of Barry's neck, leaving a hickey when Barry tilted his head for better access, moaning. He gripped Barry's hips and began fucking his Speedster, setting a hard, fast pace that had them both moaning.

Barry began chanting Len's name softly every time the thief buried himself deep. A graze of his prostate and… "Len!"

"Barry," the thief moaned harshly as his Speedster's muscles clenched tight around him. Barry moaned at the feel of Len spilling his seed inside him.

"You like that don't you?"

"Mmhmm," Barry hummed in agreement as he languidly leant back against Len.

"Good. I love doing it."

"We're well matched," the Speedster murmured.

Len smiled, then set about cleaning and drying the two of them. He led Barry back into the bedroom. It was only after they settled on the bed that the Speedster's brain re-engaged. "How will Mick and Lisa know what to order me?"

"I made a note of what you preferred, and how much, in case they had to order you take out and you were otherwise engaged." A beat before he continued. "That doesn't unnerve you, does it?"

"No," Barry replied firmly, covering Len's hand with his. "That's just another aspect of you being organised. And your attention to detail is one of the things I love about you." He bit his lip. "They just seem to be obsessive without knowing-" he cut off.

"The day to day things that make you who you are," Len finished. "Like the fact you're kind, considerate, noble." The last with a roll of his eye that made Barry smile. "Or that while you are a coffee drinker at heart, you are more than happy to drink tea, so there won't be a lone tea drinker in a group, _and_ that the festive season isn't complete for you, unless you're drinking hot chocolate."

Len kissed the Speedster sweetly when he couldn't figure out what to say. "I know just the thing to distract you," Len announced.

"Oh?" Barry asked with a smile.

Len settled on his stomach, head tilted toward the Speedster, smiling at the rapturous expression on his face. "I never showed you the rest of my tattoos." Barry's hands reached toward him and stopped. "Go ahead." Barry's fingers began mapping Len's tattoos, trailing over each separately. "I'm beginning to think you've got a thing for tattoos Scarlet," he murmured, still smiling.

"Only when they're art like yours," he murmured distractedly as he worked his way down Len's back. He gave his ass a squeeze.

"I don't have any tattoos there."

"What can I say, you have a cute butt," Barry replied with a grin.

"You can do better than that."

Barry squeezed again, making Len shiver. "Okay, you have a fine ass."

"That's acceptable."

Barry laughed. "Anyone would think you're egocentric."

"Aren't I?"

"Len," Barry admonished. "I know you. I may not have seen all of you yet, but I've seen the face you show in public, and the one in private. The man you made out you were wouldn't watch trashy TV just because his sister enjoyed it, or drink cheap beer while watching sport you care little about to keep 'a man you owed for saving your neck in juvie' company. Len, even before we struck our deal, you weren't one for collateral damage, except in extenuating circumstances, which wasn't – as you told some of your more fool-hardy co-workers – because cops hate cop-killers – though I do have to admit, those in law enforcement do come down harshly on those that harm their own – but because they had loved ones at home that would much sooner have them than a cash settlement, or spouses, maybe children, that would worry how to make ends meet if they were injured," Barry remarked trailing his fingers down the back of Len's thighs. Despite his convoluted clauses, Barry knew Len had understood him – he'd made sense of far worse – and a comfortable silence settled between them.

Barry's eyes lit up. "Len?"

"Yes Scarlet?"

"I've just realised, I've never given you a rim job. Is that personal preference or…?"

Len grinned at the Speedster over his shoulder. "If you want to Scarlet, go ahead."

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

When the couple returned to the living room, both were much calmer. "The pizza'll be another ten minutes. Told 'em to make it an hour," Mick stated. Barry flushed, but didn't comment. Len simply smirked.

"Feeling better?" Lisa asked handing Barry a mug of coffee.

"Thanks," he replied. "And yes," he added somewhat sheepishly. He glanced at the coffee, noticing it was just the way he liked it. His eyes flicked to Len.

"I may have also made a note about how you like your coffee…" he trailed off, as close to sheepish as he ever came.

"Thank you," Barry breathed, leaning up to kiss Len sweetly. "I appreciate it."

"Aww," Lisa teased.

Barry laughed while Len glared. "Be nice," Barry admonished, knocking Len with his free arm. "That's your sister," he continued taking a sip.

"How did you do that without spilling your coffee?" Len asked before Lisa could chime in.

"Practise."

The doorbell rang and Mick retreated, returning with a tower of pizza boxes. He and Lisa divided them as Len urged Barry to the sofa, this time curled up beside the thief. Lisa returned to her perch with her box while Mick settled the other side of Barry with a couple of boxes. "Let us know, if you want us to sort it out for you," he remarked, digging into his first pizza.

"Thanks, I'd sooner they be arrested," he replied as he opened his first box in his stack. "Though if you decided to make use of your connections once they were in prison I wouldn't stop you," he continued before munching on a slice.

Mick and Lisa looked at him with new consideration while Len smirked. "Don't worry, I wouldn't kill them."

"I know," Barry replied with a grin. "Too easy. Too quick," he stated with a shrug as he demolished another slice.

"Now I understand how the two of you work," Mick remarked.

Lisa nodded. "If you let your darkness out, you'd be truly scary."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Barry asked curiously.

"Definitely a compliment."

"Then thank you."

"You're welcome."

Len smiled and wrapped an arm around the Speedster, who managed to cuddle closer without upsetting either of their food. "I think you just got the family seal of approval."

"Didn't I already have it?" Barry asked innocently. Len shivered. "Len?" Barry asked with innocent concern, the sparkle in his eyes ruining the effect slightly.

Len pulled him into a kiss before the brunet could say anything else. "We have company," Barry reminded breathily.

"I'll keep it PG," he assured, before closing the distance between them again.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

Barry and Len retreated to Len's bedroom for the evening, and sat on the bed as Barry unpacked his bag revealing: nightwear, which he never used with Len; several changes of tops and bottoms; a dildo; toiletries; and half a dozen books Barry was part-way through. Barry flushed. Len quirked his eyebrows. "I forgot to bring underwear."

"And yet you brought this," Len murmured running a finger over the blue dildo covered in snowflakes.

"Obviously I was more rattled than I thought."

"We were about due for a wash anyway," Len remarked with a soothing smile. "Give me your clothes and they can be clean and dry by morning. You can put them on if you like," he casually spoke, nodding to the nightwear on the bed.

Barry emptied his pockets, out of habit, and stripped, folding his clothes up neatly. He smiled at the appreciative gleam in Len's eyes as he watched. Len scooped up the clothes, retreating without revealing even a glimpse of Barry's nakedness.

Barry re-packed the bag, placing the washbag in the bathroom, and crawled beneath the covers – Len had seen everything anyway. Len returned and smiled as the sight. "Thanks," Barry murmured sincerely.

"No trouble. Mick was staying up for a while anyway."

"Mick?"

"Yes. Mick does all the washing. I do the majority of the cooking. When I do, Lisa cleans up, and when I don't, she does it. The rest we divide between the three of us."

"How will they cope when you move out?"

"Easily. All three of us are capable of the tasks. It's just that Mick and I don't trust Lisa not to dye our clothes – either by accident or to amuse herself – and I'm the best cook."

"So I won't be depriving them too much then."

"Don't worry, when they miss my cooking, they'll be quick to insist on dinner," Len replied with a grin. Barry laughed. "Have I told you how much I enjoy sharing a bed with you Scarlet?" Barry shook his head, eyes big as he watched Len stalk toward the bed. "It's not just the sex," Len began pulling his shirt over his head, "which _is_ incredible," he continued tossing it aside. "It's being able to crawl into bed beside you," he murmured, perching on the bed to remove his socks. "To hold you in my arms as we go to sleep." Unsnapped his jeans. "Waking up beside you." Pulled down the zipper. "That I have the right to do these things." Stood so the jeans pooled at his feet. "Because you gave it to me." Eyes rivetted to Barry as he slipped from his boxers. "That you found me worthy of you." Crawled onto the bed. Barry pulled down the quilt in invitation. "That you saw something in me…" he trailed off as he joined his Speedster beneath the covers. "That I didn't dare believe was inside me," he whispered, mouth inches from Barry's. Barry closed those last inches and drew Len into a heart-felt kiss. "And what I love most about sharing a bed with you, Barry, is knowing that I can _be_ a better man with you."

Barry cupped Len's cheek. "Like how, for a precious few moments with you, I don't have to be the hero, or noble, I can just _be_."

Len placed his hand over Barry's. "You don't have to put on a pretence with me Scarlet. You can be however you want to be; good, bad or ugly."

"Exactly," Barry replied with a smile. A thought slid behind his eyes.

"What?"

"At risk of ruining the moment," Barry began sheepishly. "What I really want to be…is horny."

Len laughed and kissed Barry's palm. "That's just you being you Scarlet, especially when you're alone with me," he murmured as he closed the distance between them. Barry surrendered himself to the mastery of Len's kiss, and the thrill of his touch.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

Barry woke to find Len looking down at him. "Did you even sleep?" he murmured with a yawn – Len had been awake when he dropped off.

"Yes," Len replied with a smile. "Just less than you," he teased leaning down for a peck on the lips. Barry attempted to pull him down for a proper kiss, and Len resisted. "In fact, I slept exceptionally well. But then, I always sleep well with you."

"Ditto." Len chuckled and Barry mock-glared. "I'm not very…" he trailed off.

"Verbose?" Len suggested.

"That," Barry agreed. "When I wake up. It tends to require a shower, breakfast, coffee or something mentally engaging. Or a combo," he added with another yawn.

"Mentally engaging?"

"Mm, you know like when you were puzzling something through before you slept, and your brain goes back to it almost immediately after you wake. The type of thing that your brain can't help but to start working through, no matter how much – or little – sleep your body has gotten."

"So something along the lines of helping me with a problem?" he asked casually. "Something like, say, knowing of a landlord deliberately leaving his tenants in substandard conditions, and in the rare instances he deigns to do any work on the dwellings, he uses corrupt builders that cut costs, resulting in potential hazards to the tenants. And since I'm a criminal, I can't exactly report it."

"In that case, there's several options of what you could do, legally. You could encourage one or several of the tenants to report it for themselves, encourage one of their loved ones to, provide an anonymous tip to the police, obtain photos without B+E and send them to the police with the address specified, _or_ you could mention the address or name to your CSI boyfriend who could submit for a query from an anonymous source," Barry replied with a smile. "Wait, that was a specific example, is that happening?"

"I believe so."

"Believe?"

"The signs are there, and the landlord I suspect of it _definitely_ used a builder with a reputation for cutting corners. The builder in question hasn't caused any deaths – that I know of – _yet_ , but that's more luck than competency."

"Write down everything you know, Landlord's name, addresses, builder's name, name of his company – if he has one – and anything else you've noticed. Even if it's something little, like tenants with frequent illness – that could be a sign of squalid living conditions. I'll take it with me the next time I go to the station. They'll be more concerned with checking the information, and fixing it if you're right, to analyse the paper or handwriting."

"Sure thing Scarlet."

"Have you got anything else like that?"

"Nothing concrete."

"Well, if you ever do, let me know. As long as it won't risk you." Len's eyebrows rose. "I don't want to know if it'll cause harm to you, or Mick, or Lisa."

"Not very heroic," Len teased.

"I wouldn't risk Joe, Iris, Caitlin, or Cisco either. I don't like to risk those I care about."

"You realise Joe's a cop, right?"

"Yes," Barry replied rolling his eyes. "Joe knows that every time he goes on a shift there's a chance he won't come back. He made peace with that years ago. But he also knows that the same is true of those in low-risk professions, and if he's a cop, there's a chance that a few less people won't make it home to their families."

"All it takes for the success of evil is for good people to do nothing," Len murmured.

"Exactly." His expression turned sheepish. "Not exactly a cheery topic."

"But you're definitely awake now," Len replied, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Barry shivered. "What did you have in mind?"

Len stroked Barry's hip, inches away from his hard cock. "Well, I can hardly leave you in this state," he drawled. Barry shivered. "Your choice Scarlet. We've got an hour, at least, before those two demand breakfast. How do you want to fill that time?"

"Will they hear us?" Barry asked softly. Len shook his head. "Then, oral and sex? Please?"

Len chuckled. "Do you really think I'd say no?" he retorted, tone amused. "I'm sure I've mentioned how much I enjoy sucking your pretty cock, and how good it feels to be buried inside you."

"Once or twice. A week."

A huff of a laugh, followed by a languid, promise-laden kiss, had the Speedster panting before Len even settled between his legs. As he sucked Barry's cock, he tested how stretched Barry was, and got him to the standard he wanted.

Once satisfied, he took Barry's cock as deep as it would go, and swallowed. Barry cried out as he came. The thief's expression was smug as he rose off the Speedster's shaft.

"Len, will you enter me dry?" Barry gasped.

Len stilled. "Are you sure? If you're not prepped enough it could hurt."

"Please? I want to know how it feels," he admitted, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip.

Len tugged Barry's lip from between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth until Barry moaned. He pulled back so he could look in his Speedster's eyes. "If that's what you want," he breathed, and let his excitement at the idea fill his expression. He cupped Barry's cheek, the brunet leant into the touch. "Let me know if it hurts," he ordered, waiting for Barry to nod. "We can always try another time."

"Okay Len," Barry breathed, wrapping a long leg around Len's waist.

Len trailed his fingers from hip to knee, then back up to mid-thigh. Barry moaned. "Hardly surprising your legs are sensitive," the thief murmured as he pressed the head of his cock against Barry's entrance. "But then again, you react to my touch…wherever it is," he drawled as he slowly slid into his Speedster, more careful than normal, ready in an instant to pull out. He needn't have worried, Barry moaned as the head of his cock breached, and for every inch after his moans got lewder. Len was panting by the time he was fully seated. "You are _unbelievably_ tempting Barry," he murmured, holding himself still.

"Len," Barry whimpered.

"What is it Scarlet?" he asked concerned.

" _Move_."

Len smiled. He began to glide slowly in out and out of his Speedster, gently coaxing Barry closer to the peak. He came with a soft moan. Only then did Len pick up the pace, sliding into his Speedster at a fast speed.

"Harder," Barry panted. Len clucked his tongue at him. "Please?"

"All right," Len conceded, fucking Barry in earnest, leashing his own pleasure with pure will, determined that his Speedster would come first.

"Len!" Barry cried and clamped hard around the thief's cock as he came.

"Barry!" Len caught himself on his elbows as he panted to regain his breath. Barry kept his leg locked around Len, determined to keep him inside a bit longer.

"You hardly ever need to touch my cock to make me come," Barry panted thoughtfully. "That's not normal is it?"

"Depends on the man," Len remarked, shifting so he was beside the Speedster. Barry pouted. "I know," he stated with a grin. "But we've gone over why I can't stay inside you. Anyway, it's not uncommon for a man to come without any stimulation to his cock, and you are more sensitive than most," he remarked. "I wouldn't worry about it, Scarlet."

Barry nodded, absorbing the information. He looked at Len hopefully. "Any chance of another round?"

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

Barry opened the door to his apartment and froze in the doorway. He gazed in shock at the devastation in his living room and, from what he could see through the open doorway, his bedroom. He pulled his phone from his pocket and rang the station.

"CCPD," greeted the dispatcher.

"This is CSI Barry Allen, I'm reporting a B + E at Apartment 24, 100 Pine Street."

A slight pause. "Barry, isn't that your place of residence?" he asked gently.

"Yes," he replied hollowly.

"I'll send Joe to you and dispatch a team, okay? They'll be there within five minutes."

"Okay," Barry acknowledged before the phone disconnected. He put it back in his pocket, numb. He might have made a jumble of packing, but he recalled clearly locking up properly.

Joe arrived within minutes, the team on his heels. "You okay Bare?" he asked as the team slipped past the two.

"I haven't been any further than this," he stated, seeing the crime techs nod. "I stopped the moment I saw, so I wouldn't taint the scene, any more than living here." He turned to Joe. "I was at Len's last night," he said hollowly.

"Have you called him?"

Barry lowered his voice. "I didn't think that would be wise."

Joe leant closer to Barry. "Considering that through some _technical_ glitch-" he paused significantly.

"Don't look at me," Barry replied with a ghost of a smile.

"Any outstanding warrants on him have disappeared, I'd say he's safe. Call him," he urged.

Barry retrieved his phone again and dialled Len. He answered on the first ring. "Len?" a slight tremor in his voice.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he declared, disconnecting.

He was there in five. The moment he arrived, he pulled Barry into his arms. His Speedster buried his face against Len's chest. Len held him close, murmured to him soothingly, and stroked his back, knowing the best thing he could do for Barry was _be_ there. He met Joe's eyes over Barry's head. The older man nodded approvingly.

Moments later the Captain arrived. He and Joe withdrew a few paces, giving the couple privacy, as Joe shared the details he knew.

Once Barry had composed himself he shifted so he wasn't hiding against Len. He smiled up at him. Len smiled back and kissed him on the forehead. "Did you tell them about the letter?" he asked gently.

"Letter?" Joe and Captain Singh repeated.

Barry took a deep breath. "It seems I have a stalker. I received a hand-delivered letter in my mail yesterday, which is why I stayed with Len last night."

"Do you still have it?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but I doubt it would be good for anything except psychoanalysis or hand writing comparison. I handled it before I realised what it was," he replied apologetically.

"Who else handled it?"

"I did, and my sister," Len replied. "She took it out of Barry's bag. I handled it as well, and she was the one who put it back in Barry's bag this morning."

"Would you be able to get anything from it?" Captain Singh asked the lead tech.

"If we were to photograph the bag, take a sample of the fibre it's made from, and take several swabs of the inside of it, we might be able to narrow down traces left by the perpetrator. And if there's only three people who handled it, we know to check for more prints that that." Barry nodded. "We may need to take your and your sister's fingerprints, if we do find four or more sets."

"Understandable," Len replied. "What happens now?" he asked, eyes flicking between the three.

"We'll have to check the entire apartment," the tech said gently. "Though we are more likely to find evidence in the most effected rooms, we have to be thorough."

"You can stay with me Barry, as long as you need to," Len said softly.

"Thanks," Barry replied, leaning against Len more heavily for a moment.

"Can Barry remove anything?"

"Only in the rooms that aren't visibly changed," the Captain said gently.

"Is it okay if I do it?" Len asked. "I'll wear gloves if you need me to."

"That would be better," the tech stated, holding out the box.

Len took two out with one hand, and reluctantly released Barry to pull them on. "Though I should warn you, I have been here several times, so unless Barry's cleaned up, there could be traces of mine."

"Strangely enough, I cleaned the apartment the day before yesterday, and all the bed linen was clean on yesterday," he stated evenly. "I'm okay," he said quietly to Len as the thief hesitated beside him.

Len took him at his word, and carefully made his way through the living room and into the kitchen. Barry held his bag out. The tech held out the gloves for Joe and the Captain. The moment they wore them, he handed them the note, sealed the envelope in a plastic bag, and set about completing the tasks he needed to with the bag.

Barry wrapped his arms around himself. In a distracted way, he was glad he had put the dildo in his washbag that morning - at least he was saved the embarrassment of someone seeing it. Though considering the Captain himself has a male partner, he doubted anyone would dare comment.

Len returned with two blue mugs in his hands, one navy blue with white pinpricks, the other medium blue with snowflakes. Barry let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and immediately covered his mouth.

"Isn't that the mug Iris bought you?" Joe asked.

"It's his favourite," Len answered, nodding.

The tech handed Barry his bag back and Len carefully placed the mugs inside. He then pulled off the gloves and threw them in the bag the tech held out. He flicked his fingers, distaste at the powder on his skin clear.

Barry smiled and turned to the tech. "Do you still-"

"Yes."

"Are they-"

"Yep."

"Mind?"

"Nah," he replied.

Barry crouched beside the tech's bag of supplies, opened a side pocket, and pulled a sanitary wipe from a pack. He deftly used it to remove all traces of powder from Len's fingers and threw it in the rubbish bag.

"At least I was already planning to move," Barry remarked with false cheer.

A pause as several emotions flicked over Len's face. "The kitchen table appears to be unscathed." Barry let out a soft laugh. "I was going to ring you later," he stated. "I found us a few potential properties."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We'd have to have a look at them, obviously, but on paper at least they seem to be all right." The brunet smiled.

"Barry?" Captain Singh asked gently.

"Yes Captain?"

"Why don't you take the rest of the week off? Go and do some house hunting. Joe can keep you informed of any progress."

"Thank you," Barry replied earnestly. He went to zip his bag, and spotted an envelope tucked at the side. "I nearly forgot," he murmured pulling it out. "I was going to hand this in at the station," he stated holding it out. "A source, which prefers to remain anonymous, gave me that information. They are concerned about a landlord and the condition his tenants might be living in."

The Captain accepted it. "I'll make sure it's investigated."

Barry nodded and zipped his bag. "Do you need my key?"

"I've got my spare Bare," Joe replied, gesturing to the door with his head.

Len and Barry retreated from the apartment hand in hand.

"He can afford to do that?" Len asked as they started down the stairs.

"As you've seen, I'm not the only CSI, so they can cover without me. And since I wouldn't be able to work the case, it's easier for me to be away from the station. Except in cases where the person in question needs to be working, that's the general practise."

"And Joe can work the case?"

"Well it would be difficult to have a case involving one of our personnel investigated by someone who doesn't know them, unless they were to send for someone from another precinct. So the rule is, you can't do your own case, or that of your spouse. If it was your ex-spouse, it would be possible, so long as you parted amicably. And when it comes to your children you can work on the case as long as it's something like B+E or petty theft," Barry explained.

"Not something worse," Len guessed.

Barry nodded. "You've got to walk the line between letting someone feel useful, and potentially hampering a case. Captain Singh is pretty good at it."

"He didn't react to you having a boyfriend."

"Len!" Barry replied amused.

"What?"

He laughed a little. "He has a husband. There were married a year or so ago, and it was a lovely ceremony especially-" he cut off.

"Especially?"

"Do you remember the fire The Flash put out a while ago?"

"Couple of years ago wasn't it? Something to do with creating a vortex to suck the oxygen out of the fire?"

"Mmhmm. Captain Singh's then-fiancé was in the building."

"Did the wedding occur ahead of schedule?" Len asked in amusement.

"A smidge," Barry replied with a smile. "Not so much that they couldn't have the wedding they both wanted, but definitely sooner than initially planned."

"Did you take a date?"

"No, Iris and I went as Joe's kids – that way we didn't have to worry about Plus Ones, and we could just enjoy the ceremony."

"Must have been interesting."

"Not dramatic, if that's what you're thinking. Anyone that had a problem either with Captain Singh or his choice of partner, decided to cover the shift at the station. Both sides of the family behaved themselves; it was obvious how in love the two of them were, so everyone was happy for them."

"You're a romantic," Len teased.

"I figured you already knew," Barry replied deadpan.

"Thinking of our first anniversary celebration?"

"Yes," Barry replied with a shiver.

Len held the door open for Barry and nodded at the officer stationed beside it. "We'll get 'em Barry," he stated.

"I know Paul," Barry replied with a smile. "Tell Trudy I said hi. Is Peter still avid about science?"

"Yes," he replied with a fond smile. "He wants you to come and talk at his school."

"Why don't you talk to his teacher about me talking to the classroom independently, that way you can still do the parent talk," Barry suggested.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Barry replied brightly, waving as Len steered him from the building. He caught sight of Len's curious expression. "I remember how happy and proud Joe was when I asked him to come in for my Parent Career talk. I wouldn't want Paul to miss out on that." He lifted a shoulder. "And if my going in on my own inspires a few of the more scientifically-minded kids, all the better."

"Give them hope that they can have a good life even if they're not athletic?"

"Something like that," Barry replied squeezing Len's fingers.

"Do you want to go back to my place, or go somewhere else?"

"What did I interrupt?" he asked guiltily.

"House hunting from home," Len replied with a grin. "Want to help me?"

"Love to," Barry replied honestly.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

The two settled into an easy rhythm; Barry would search through the listings with their required criteria beside him, and Len would contact any potentials to check they were still on the market, and if they were able to set up a viewing.

"They're so cute together," Lisa murmured to Mick.

"He can still hear you," Mick warned, noting the eye flick in their direction.

"Barry won't let him do anything too bad. And he's going to be staying with us for the near future."

"No guarantee that'll be until he moves out, and besides they're not joined at the hip."

"I'll take my chances," she stated with an evil grin. Len's eyes narrowed as Lisa strode into the room.

Barry held up a finger, knowing Len was on the phone, even while concentrating on scanning the pages in front of him. Len hung up and made a note. Barry gestured for Lisa to go ahead.

"How's the cutest couple I know? Any luck?"

Len glared. "You can't be upset at that," Barry remarked.

"I am not _cute_ ," Len retorted.

"No, you're attractive rather than cute. But you have to admit we're a cute couple," he reasoned. "It's not exactly an insult."

"Would you like to be called cute?"

Barry shrugged. "I'm used to it. I'm more cute than handsome – since people are more likely to use 'cute' than 'pretty' for a guy – and the only time I would have opposed it was in school, in case it got around," he replied with a shrug.

"Why would that be a problem?" Len asked slowly.

Lisa flinched. Barry winked at her, making her smile. "Because I was scrawny, clumsy and non-athletic. I was so non-athletic that Iris could beat me in boxing gloves. Though Joe did try and console me by telling me he'd been teaching her how to defend herself for several years." He grinned. "So anyway, I found it easier in school to keep my head down and try not to stand out – well, no more than being smart and good in science already did anyway – and being called 'cute' wouldn't have helped with that. Even if it was the only other descriptor, besides 'hot', that girls used at that point. Answer your question?" he asked with an expression that was both challenging and cheeky.

Len huffed a laugh. "Yeah Scarlet. And in answer to your second question, Lise, we've set up half a dozen viewings so far."

"And you're still looking?"

"Just because a place looks good on paper, doesn't mean we'll like it when we get there," Barry pointed out.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

The couple entered the Rogues' living room, Mick and Lisa sprawled in their usual seats, Barry with a dejected expression and Len with a frown.

"Another bust?" Mick asked.

"Yeah," Barry replied with a sigh.

"Heard from Joe? Any developments in the investigation?" Lisa asked.

"Besides having Len and Lisa's fingerprints," Mick added.

"That last won't be a problem, since any outstanding warrants have mysteriously disappeared, along with any adult criminal records. Not much can be done with juvenile records," he remarked with a shrug. "And as to the investigation, they haven't pinned down a suspect yet," he sighed flopping onto his seat. "They have confirmed that it _was_ my stalker that broke into my apartment, so the charges are adding up. They know it's a male, and have confirmed it's not Len by comparison of the fingerprints."

"How do they know it's a guy?" Mick asked.

"DNA evidence."

"What's the list of charges?"

"Stalking, B+E and vandalism for sure. Depending, they might be able to swing harassment, possibly even sexual harassment. That would depend on the DA and the judge."

"Surely the DA likes you."

"She does, but she'd go all out for anyone that worked in the public sector. Though considering the number of cases I've worked on, she might be able to convince the judge into more charges. It's a matter of spinning perception, and the level of leniency of a judge really. The evidence is all there, it's simply a matter of how it's interpreted."

"I can understand the letter counting for harassment," Len remarked. "But sexual? Or would that be counted from the…comments about our sexual relations?"

"You can say it Len," Barry remarked, patting the seat next to him. Len sat. "The, rather unhinged, questions of how I could sully myself by having sex with you, would help, but the clincher-" he cut off sharply.

"What?" Len asked slowly tensing.

Barry took a breath. "My sheets were no longer clean. They might be able to use the evidence of sperm as sexual harassment, especially given the locations they found it."

"Where?"

"He didn't tell me that," Barry replied honestly. "He can't tell me everything. What he _did_ tell me was that I wouldn't want to take my mattress when we move, which was enough to infer…"

"Right."

"Once the investigation is finished, I'll be able to go in and assess the damage and clean everything up. I'll have to decide what's worth keeping, and what needs throwing out."

"I'll help you Scarlet," Len stated squeezing Barry's hand.

"So will I," Mick and Lisa added.

"Thanks," Barry replied with a smile. "But you might not be alone in that."

"We can cope," Len said with a shrug.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

After a third day of triple viewings yielding no results, Barry had an idea and sequestered himself in Len's room. He rang Felicity.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned, the second she answered.

"You know, don't you?" Barry questioned. He kicked himself that he hadn't thought of it.

"Yeah," she replied sheepishly.

"Does Oliver know?"

"Absolutely not." Firm and resolute. "I have kept that one very much to myself."

"He won't like that."

"Well considering he'd likely hustle over to Central City and make use of pointy implements…"

Barry laughed. "Well, when he finds out – which we both know he will-"

"Unfortunately."

"-tell him I've got it handled, and he'll have to ring me to find out the details."

"Sure thing."

"Anyway, that wasn't the reason why I called-"

"What's up?"

"-you know that place we used as our base when we dealt with Savage?"

"Yeah?"

"It being used?"

"No. Oliver owns it. He bought it outright – before the whole financial thing – and decided to keep it, since it was so strategically placed. Why? You need it?"

"Well…"

"Spit it out Barry Allen," Felicity commanded.

Barry laughed. "Len and I are house hunting-"

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"-and we're not having much luck. We've found places that fit our criteria-"

"Then it's not right when you get there."

"Exactly. So, I thought it might be somewhere to look at."

"Go for it! And let me know how it goes!" she said excitedly.

"Will do." Barry disconnected and joined the Rogues back in the living room.

"Everything all right?" Len asked.

"I've got somewhere for us to look tomorrow," Barry replied, tone somewhere between nervous and hopeful.

"Okay," Len replied, pulling Barry into his lap. "Gives us something to do tomorrow."

"Besides the usual," Mick teased.

"Can you blame them?" Lisa asked.

"No."

"You're just jealous."

The teasing byplay faded for Barry as Len turned his head for a kiss.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

"This is a bit far out isn't it Scarlet?" Len asked as he pulled up the driveway.

"Will you please just look at it?" Barry asked softly.

"Okay," Len conceded as he stopped the car.

Barry retrieved the spare key and led Len on a tour of the house and grounds. They ended up back at the front drive. "Hm," Len hummed.

Barry kissed him, making him smile. He linked their fingers, grinning when Len's smile widened. Barry fished his phone from his pocket and rang Felicity, automatically putting the call on speaker.

"So? Oliver said you can have it if you want it."

"What happened to keeping it?"

"He figures he can find somewhere else. He's good at that sort of thing."

"True."

"So?"

"I don't think it's for us," Barry replied. She made a sound of disappointment.

"It's almost perfect," Len stated. "If we could take this house, and put it somewhere closer to the city with less land, it _would_ be perfect. I know Barry has super speed-"

"But it's a bit too much of a commute," Felicity interrupted and finished. "I get it. But you like the house itself?"

"Any chance you could look to see if you can find something similar, with a more manageable commute?" Barry asked sheepishly.

"Sure thing Bare. So what exactly do you want?"

"We'd take smaller rooms, with less bedrooms, but three is minimum," Len replied. "And preferably some garden front and back. This much land would be wasted on us, even if we did have a family gathering."

"Point," Barry and Felicity answered in unison then laughed.

"What's going on?" Oliver's muffled voice came from the background.

"I'll get on it," Felicity stated to them and hung up.

Len looked at Barry inquiringly. "Wait for it," Barry replied, taking the phone off speaker and leaving it in his hand.

After a couple of minutes, the phone rang. He answered and put it to his ear, not bothering with a greeting.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver demanded.

"I didn't tell Felicity either, she found out on her own."

"Barry," he ground out, voice low in warning.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Because I know you'd be in Central immediately set on exacting bloody vengeance," he replied honestly.

He huffed out a breath. "Felicity mentioned you had it handled?"

"He is going to be arrested," Barry stated – no point using "they" when Felicity likely knew about the DNA evidence. "Then Len is going to make use of his contacts after he's in prison."

"Put him on the phone."

Barry sighed but handed Len his phone.

"If you mean in terms of persona," Len drawled after a moment. "I've figured out you're the Green Arrow. If you mean identity, I didn't check the display and Barry hasn't told me, though I can guess."

He squeezed Barry's fingers then drifted a distance away, out of ear shot. Barry rolled his eyes, he figured those two would get on well – once they actually let themselves get past the posturing.

Len returned several minutes later.

"Exchanging bloodthirsty ideas?" Barry asked.

"Something like that," Len replied handing Barry back his phone.

"Well?" Barry asked.

"Okay," Oliver sighed heavily.

Barry grinned. "Don't sound so put out. You have plenty of your own to do without borrowing anything. Though, there is something you could do for me," he added casually.

"What do you need?"

"Any chance you could put your skills to helping Felicity with her latest project?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," Oliver replied easily. "Let me know if you need help with anything."

"Of course." The phone disconnected.

"They both have a bad habit of not starting or ending a phone conversation correctly," Barry remarked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Have enough conversations where you don't have the time to and it becomes habit," Len remarked with a shrug.

"You mind I asked for help?"

"I've been known to outsource, and our way wasn't working." Barry smiled. "Since we're out here…" Len drawled.

The Speedster couldn't help his shiver. "What did you have in mind?"

"There aren't any neighbours," he pointed out. Quirked eyebrows. "We haven't had outdoor sex yet." Barry flushed. "That a no?"

"I didn't say that," he replied, head tilted as he considered the logistics, and hit a brick wall. "I haven't had outdoor sex. Not even tent sex… So how would it work?"

"The same way it does when we have sex in the kitchen, or bathroom, or living room. We adapt positions to our surroundings," he replied with a wicked smirk.

"Will we be naked?" Barry asked breathily.

"That depends, do you want grass stains?" Barry shook his head vehemently. "Then we'll be naked." Len strode to his car and retrieved a blanket from the boot. Barry raised his eyebrows. "I like to be prepared," he replied with a smirk, linked his fingers with Barry's again as he led the Speedster to the back of the property.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

Barry and Len returned a lot more relaxed than they had left. The teasing from Mick and Lisa – about what they had _obviously_ been doing – had just begun when Barry's phone rang. With an apologetic smile, he drifted away. "Hey Joe," he greeted.

"Hey Bare. We've arrested the perpetrator," he informed.

"Good," he replied, idly pacing across the room. "Anyone I know?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly. "Peter Johnson."

"The guy from the apartment below me?"

"That's the one."

"Well, that explains how he was able to hand deliver a letter," he murmured.

"It does," Joe agreed. "He is due for trail soon, and your apartment has been released, so you can go back any time you like. You okay Bare?"

"Course," he replied with a bright smile.

"Uh huh. You need anything?"

"Nah Joe, I'm good."

"Well, if that changes, any time – day or night – let me know okay?"

"Okay Joe."

"See you soon Bare."

"See you soon," he murmured, disconnecting the phone and slipping it back into his pocket, still walking around the living room without thinking. "They've arrested the guy," he informed. "He lived in the apartment below mine. At least that explains a few things," he murmured.

Len snagged him as he strode in front of the sofa, and pulled the Speedster into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Barry, making him smile.

"That's better," Mick murmured.

"Mm," Len hummed agreement. "You don't look right frowning Scarlet." Barry laughed softly. "They released your apartment yet?"

"Mmhmm, I can go back whenever I like."

"Don't go tomorrow," Len advised. "Have tomorrow to process."

"Okay," Barry agreed.

"Are you all right Scarlet?" Barry nodded. "Liar," Len murmured softly.

"As all right as I can be. I mean, it wasn't just some random crazy, it was a guy I knew. I never would have guessed it was him."

"Always the ones you least expect," Mick rumbled.

"And you never can tell who's got a few screws loose until they show you," Lisa consoled.

"It could even have been that he was harmless enough, but hearing us together tipped him over the edge," Len remarked.

"Don't," Barry ordered turning to face the thief. "None of this is your fault, or mine. If hearing us together started this whole thing, then he was clearly unstable to begin with, and I won't let him taint what we have in any way."

"There's my Scarlet," Len murmured with a smile, stroking Barry's cheek possessively. "What do you need?"

"To lose myself in something absorbing…and for you to hold me."

"Easily done," Len replied with a smile, as he urged Barry to return to his previous position, while Lisa turned on the TV and flicked through the channels to find something suitable.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

It was several days later that Barry went back to his apartment – he had had to wait that long, just so that everyone who wanted to help him could make it. He was joined by Len, Mick, Lisa, Caitlin, Cisco, Oliver, Felicity, Iris and Joe. Len, Mick, Cisco, Oliver and Joe set themselves up in the living room, while Lisa, Caitlin, Felicity and Iris helped Barry sort out his bedroom. Both parties were set up with rubbish bags, cardboard boxes and cleaning supplies.

"Why am I the only guy in this room?" Barry asked, to distract himself from the fact they were rummaging through his belongings to determine what was okay, what was salvageable, and what had to be disposed of.

The girls all looked at each other. "I'll say it, if you lot won't," Lisa offered. "You're the girl in the relationship." Barry flushed.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" Felicity hastened to add. "But between the two of you…it is kinda obvious who's bottom," she babbled, eyes sliding to the side.

"Glad you've thought about it," Barry replied biting back a smile.

"But that's not the only reason," Iris interjected, saving Felicity from further embarrassment. "We know that every guy in that room, except Cisco, wouldn't be able to sort out this room. They'll feel a mix of anger and frustration just being in there."

"And there's no way Len would let Cisco be in here without poking his head in every ten minutes – which would make his emotional control worse," Lisa added.

"You have a point," Barry conceded.

"And if you're in here with us, you have the chance to process your emotions, without having to worry…" Caitlin trailed off, unsure how to put it into words.

"Without having to worry about being teased if you get emotional," Lisa spoke.

"Without the guys in there ever finding out," Felicity added with a reassuring smile.

"And without having to rein in your reaction so you don't make _theirs'_ worse," Iris finished, jerking her thumb toward the door to the living room.

"I hadn't thought of that," Barry said softly.

"That's okay, we did," Caitlin assured.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

By the time the group broke for lunch, both rooms had been organised. Len gently closed and locked the door after himself before following the group to a favourite local restaurant of Barry's.

"Ollie!" Barry protested when the blonde grabbed their receipt.

"I'm paying," he stated firmly.

"You know better than to try and argue," Felicity pointed out with a grin. "Pick your battles, it's what I do."

"Felicity," Oliver growled. She grinned unrepentantly and he sighed. "Go ahead," he urged with a smile.

"We have something to show you!" she announced.

The Starling couple led them over a few streets, still within easy distance from the City Centre to a house with a For Sale sign outside. Barry looked at them both.

"You did ask for his help," she reminded with a grin.

"Why don't you take a look?" Oliver suggested.

Looking slightly dubious, the couple approached the house and found the door unlocked, half-surprised that no one followed them.

They made their way through every room of the detached house, and headed out to the back garden before returning to their company. "It's perfect," Barry breathed.

Oliver tossed a metallic object at Barry which he caught with a jingle. He opened his hand to find a keyring with several shiny keys on it. "It's yours," Oliver stated.

Barry gaped. "How would that work?" Len drawled.

Oliver raised his hand and a woman in a business suit with an armload of paperwork hustled toward them. "I provisionally filled out the information for you, and secured the deposit, which you can pay me back whenever you like. Fill out the remainder of the paperwork, which Beverley has with her now, and it's officially yours."

Barry gave the other man a massive hug. "Thank you!" he gushed, then released him to hug Felicity. "And thank you too!"

"Shall we move inside so you can finalise?" Beverley asked.

"Then you can take advantage of the cheap labour to move you in," Lisa teased.

"Since we're all here," Mick added.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

Barry sat at the back of the courtroom, Len a steady presence at his side. As more of the evidence was presented, he burrowed into the thief's side. Len wrapped an arm around his Speedster. "You okay?" he asked softly. Barry nodded. "We can get out of here, if you need to," he continued.

"I need to hear this," he stated.

Len nodded and tightened his hold. Where he remained until the Guilty verdict was passed. Barry let out a sigh of relief. "Did you really expect any other?" he murmured, so no one else would hear. "As if the DA would let him walk with what he did to you."

"Sometimes she doesn't have a choice," Barry pointed out.

"Let's go home Scarlet," he urged, smiling at the Speedster's bright smile. He kissed him sweetly, peripherally aware of the DA's grin.

"Let's," Barry agreed, expression alight with joy.


End file.
